Hidden Emotions
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Hermione and Draco sort out some problems. One shot!


**Title: **Hidden Emotions****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

Hermione Granger stood by the Hogwarts Lake, looking at her reflection, which revealed her entire life. Her life was a jumble of thoughts. For the first six years, Hogwarts had been an adventurous journey, but in her last year, Hogwarts had turned into the home of lovebirds. She'd found it sickening at first, until she herself had gotten involved with the King Of Serpents.

Draco Malfoy had cut through her life, like it was fabric. Her friends had all gone away as if they're the extra piece of cotton, Malfoy didn't need. Hermione had stayed because Malfoy had kept her. She'd stayed to experience all the revolting things Malfoys knew. But she knew somewhere in her heart, she was enjoying it all. Enjoying being different.

She knew Malfoy had only done this to get revenge from Harry. Harry had admired her for ages, but he'd been too nervous to ask her for a hand in a relationship, but Draco was a person with a high ego. It had deflated however, when Hermione had refused him. He'd taken it by force though. And Hermione had enjoyed her time with him so much, she'd agreed to his plan.

She hated to see Harry. Guilt washed over her every time she looked at that lonesome face. It was her fault. Harry deserved a better life, and he always had, but she'd ruined it all for him. She'd let a Slytherin ruin it all for him and she had helped the Slytherin. She was a disgrace to the Gryffindors.

None of it mattered right now though. She loved him. She loved him. It was impossible to believe she could actually love someone with such a cold heart, but she did. He didn't exactly have a cold heart. He was just incapable of feeling love – or so he thought. And it was up to her to make him realize he could feel love and he could have a heart.

Hermione turned away from the water, and headed up to the castle to start the day.

Hermione entered the Head dormitory and found Draco sitting on the floor by the fire. She tip toed over to him and closed placed her hands on his eyes.

"Hermione, why do you bother me like that?"

Hermione took a seat next to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck while her head rested on his shoulders. "What were you doing up this early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same,"

"Stop stalling. You know I go down to the lake everyday. Now, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying Draco. You're always lying to me! I can't stand it! You're supposed to share things with me!"

"What would you know, you mudblood?" Draco said harshly and jerked back from her.

Hermione whimpered. It was times like these that Hermione didn't like. He got so obsessive and angry, it made feel like she should run for her life. And she had all the other times. She'd fled from the common room and hidden elsewhere around the castle. This time however, she was going to face him.

"Yell at me all you want, Draco. But I'm going to stay here." Hermione said firmly.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care!"

They sat in silence and Hermione raised her arm to put it on Draco's shoulder, but he jerked back.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she knew there was something wrong. There was something wrong with him. He had never been this upset before. Something was bothering him and Hermione could only think of one thing that made Draco act like this.

"What did your father do?" She asked quietly.

"This had nothing to do with my father! You can go to your room now! You – I never want to see your face again! Get out of my sight!" Spit was flying from his face and there was poison in his voice while he directed daggers through his eyes.

Hermione stood her ground. "I'm staying here with you."

Hermione knew nothing except Draco's hand making contact with her cheek and the next thing she felt was agony. He had slapped her hard. This was enough. He'd yelled at her before, but he'd never screamed at her. This was over the line! Hermione stepped up without a word, and walked into her room.

Had she cared to chance a look at Draco, she'd have seen the guilt in his eyes. But Hermione hadn't. Her plan wasn't working, and the man she loved was despised her and thought of her as filth once again. Lying on her bed, Hermione cried and cried, until she simply couldn't. Each attempt at a sob hurt her heart, and tears stopped flooding.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the day and the memories of the morning came flooding back to her. She couldn't give up. She had to keep strong. She had to stay strong. Something was hurting him and she needed to know what.

Hermione exited her room and saw that Draco was asleep on the couch in the common room. She tip toed across the common room. Her destination was Draco's room. Hermione pushed open the door and winced as it creaked. She took a look at Draco, to see him still sleeping, and entered his room.

Hermione looked around him room. She'd been here before and there was nothing different about it since the last time she'd been in there. The four-poster bed in the center was draped in green silk sheets. The bureau at the end of the room looked fabulous, as it was an antique. Draco's mahogany desk held several quills and inkbottles on it. There was nothing in this room that could give her a clue to Draco's troubles.

Hermione was about to go back outside when a glimmer of gold caught her eye. Hermione stepped closer to the desk and saw what it was. The sun's rays had caused Draco's journal to glimmer. There was her key to finding out all of Draco's troubles and his thoughts. But she couldn't. She would be betraying his trust if she read his personal thoughts.

Without hesitation, Hermione left the room and walked over to the fire. She looked at Draco sleeping on the couch and noticed something sticking out of his pocket. A piece of parchment. It would be impossible to get that, but she wouldn't know until she tried. Hermione was surprised when Draco kept on sleeping as she pulled out the piece of folded up parchment. Draco was a very light sleeper, and it was obvious something must have been bothering him sine last night.

Hermione opened the letter and noticed Lucius Malfoy's long loopy writing. She skimmed over the letter and tears filled her eyes. She looked at Draco's angelic sleeping form and realized she'd been wrong about him. She'd been very wrong about him.

He could feel love. He could care for another human being. He just wasn't allowed to. Lucius Malfoy had raised his son to have no feelings, but he'd failed, and now he was forcing his son to not feel the beautiful thing called love.

Hermione jumped as she heard Draco's voice behind her.

"How did you get that? Why were you looking through my things? You mudbloods are just filthy people!" Draco had venom in his eyes, but Hermione saw despair.

"Draco, it's alright. I saw the letter. I know…" Hermione trailed off.

"I'm aware of your knowledge! You shouldn't know! Get out of my sight! You're such a fool! You've betrayed me! Why were you going through my things!" He seemed furious.

"Draco, it's alright. Your father –"

Draco's eyes became blank. "You don't know my father Hermione. He'll kill you if you don't stop seeing me. You must stop."

"I won't," Hermione said defiantly, "We can run away from him."

"There's no place where he can't find you."

"We could have Dumbledore take care of him. Dumbledore would protect us," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, only he hasn't done such a good job with Potter these past six years, has he?" Draco's tone was sarcastic and Hermione flinched.

"Yes, but he'll protect us. He knows your father Draco. He knows Mr. Malfoy very well," Hermione tried to be hopeful.

"I suppose…"

Silence filled the room and Hermione knew she'd have to take the first step.

"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered stepping in front of him.

There was silence once again. Long, waiting minutes. Hermione started to get nervous. She knew the truth, but somehow, never having heard it from him, she didn't quite believe it. She needed to know it. She needed to hear it.

"I love you," Hermione repeated herself.

Draco's only reply was to pick Hermione up and kiss her softly. It expressed all the love he possibly could, but that didn't matter. She still wasn't sure.

"Say it," She whispered and Draco obliged.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

Their love was a far more powerful thing than Lucius' hate towards them. Their love could conquer him and if it didn't, then they'd still be together in heaven. They had each other for now, and heaven and hell was a story for tomorrow.

**Finis**


End file.
